Descendant of the Challenger: The Power of Blood
by Star of Faith
Summary: Remus Lupin never had a chance at normal things...living life, seeing the full moon, love. So what does he do 15 years after he lets go of the girl who could've given him all of that? Especially since she's come back. Changed.
1. Prologue

           Descendant of the Challenger- the Power of Blood

  
                                           By: Star of Faith  
  
  


Disclaimer: We own characters not created by J.K. Rowling. Do not steal. We kill.  
  
  
  
                                                 Prologue  
  
  
  
         With a thud, the tall, slender, raven-haired woman collapsed to the hard wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack. Worried that she was hurt, her companion, a weary brown haired gentleman, rushed to her side. He was weak from his recent ordeal, his gray eyes filled with concern and fatigue. His hands, sturdy and strong, warm, closed over the woman's wrists, pulling her unconscious form to him.  
  
  
  
         "Rhiannon?" he whispered urgently, pushing back the black hair fanning her forehead. She whimpered slightly, and her forehead creased. Her hands moved wildly from their position on the floor, scraping the hard floor with their black painted nails.  
  
  
  
          "'Ninny, calm down. I'm here now." The gentleman's voice was soft, ragged, concerned.   
  
  
  
          He was given a reply straight away, in the form of an evil glare and an irritated retort: "I'm not the ninny here, '_Mussy_, darling." She sat up, groaned, and slumped back down into his expectant arms.  
  
  
  
         He smiled. "Even at your weakest you find a way to be utterly, devastatingly _sarcastic_." His eyes twinkled slightly with relief, mingled with a bit of lingering concern.  
  
  
  
        "You forgot insulting. Completely insulting. And beautiful. Can't forget that." The woman winked, staggering to her feet and brushing away her friend's hand impatiently.  
  
  
  
         "Really, Remus." she said, her eyebrow arched. "Such childhood endearments are below us now. We've moved on to bigger and better things." She turned to the window of the small attic, tracing her fingers down the chilled glass. Her gaze was distant, as she regained her bearings.  
  
  
  
          Remus regarded the woman with a thoughtful gaze. "Some bigger and better than others, Rhiannon." He moved to the window beside her, and peered out alertly, his eyes scanning for disturbances.  
  
  
  
           "What do you mean?" Rhiannon asked, her eyes narrowing slightly, a perplexed expression crossing her face. She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
           Remus's lips thinned, his stance mirroring hers. "Being Voldemort's lapdog is no better than putting a Spiritus Potion in in the place of Snape's pumpkin juice first year."  
  
  
  
           Rhiannon snorted. "I believe that was Sirius, and I also remember a certain _werewolf _finding it terribly funny, and snorting into his treacle pudding. Not that I'll mention any names, of course." Her eyes were flashing, both with simmering animosity and a dash of amusement. It had been a long time since she had been free enough to banter with another human being, though that human being was quickly becoming insufferable.  
  
  
  
            Remus sighed. "Please, 'Nin. Let's not fight now. We really just simply cannot afford it." Rhiannon hid a smile and shrugged. Remus always did have a way of speaking like a stuffed shirt, even under the direst of circumstances. "Will you be alright?" It wasn't in their nature to ignore the possibility for a row, but at that moment neither of them had the heart to engage in one. They unfolded their arms and both moved towards the center of the room.  
  
  
  
            "Yes," she said, her voice flat and belying casualty. All amusement was gone from her person. "It was only a dizzy spell. I-I'm not used to expelling such power in such short bursts."  
  
  
  
             "Yes," Remus said, his gaze again searching. "I'd expect you haven't used your powers for good much lately, either." Rhiannon sighed exasperatedly, blowing air up through her mussed hair. She fidgeted slightly, knowing he was right, but all the while hating him for it.  
  
  
  
             "You have no right to yell at me, Remus Lupin, no right at all. You have no idea what I've been through these past 15 years." She looked petulant, her hands on her hips, eyes blazing with fury. Remus kept all thoughts of the hilarity her childish air held to himself..  
  
  
  
          He, equally exasperated, said in a voice husky with emotion, "So tell me." He suddenly moved close, his lips nearing her own. She could feel his breath stirring against her cheek. His hands clasped her waist, his chest a protective barrier for her hands to rest on.  
  
  
  
          She almost backed away. Fifteen years of solidarity and what she went through…she almost couldn't handle human contact. Almost. But she pulled herself together as her friend pulled her close. Why, she wondered. _Because this was Remus. Remy._ She snorted again. _Mussy. The boy who had taught her to love. And to hate_

Rhiannon shook her head, resting her cheek against his white dress shirt. "If I told you everything," she whispered, more to herself than anything, "you'd be like me. Tainted. I couldn't handle that. I-I need to keep this to myself."  
  
  
  
               Remus let her go, his hands thrown in the air with anger. "Aren't I the same as you? After all you know of me, of the monster I am, what could be so terrible as to making me worse than I am?"  
  
  
  
              A harsh laugh escaped Rhiannon's lips. "Believe me, I am a living tale of woe."  
  
  
  
            "Tell me anyway," Remus challenged. "I always did like those dark, gothic books in the Restricted Section."  
  
  
  
            "Ahhh…_Le Morte de Vita._ The Black Death of the Heart. For such a sensitive soul, you really were quite depressing." Rhiannon winked again, dispelling some of the tension.  
  
  
  
            "You're digressing."   
  
  
  
            Rhiannon sighed melodramatically at Remus's "joke."  
  
  
  
           "It's your funeral, Remmy…just don't expect me to sing." She placed a hand on her head, pushing back a renegade curl.  
  
  
  
           "Wouldn't dream of it," he teased lightly, helping Rhiannon to sit down onto a wooden crate. "You have a horrid singing voice."  
  
  
  
           "Remus." Her eyes were wide, the light green irises pale with worry. "I still don't know if we have enough time…Voldemort…he probably is looking for us right now." Rhiannon had to make sure Remus knew of the seriousness of their situation.  
  
  
  
           "I'm up for the challenge, Rhiannon, as long as you are. We weren't Head Boy and Girl for nothing," Remus said with a grin.  
  
  
   
          "Remus, we weren't Head Boy and Girl, period. And you're making me get off topic again, I swear you do it on purpose," Rhiannon accused, shaking her head slightly.  
  
  
  
                 "A little friendly banter didn't hurt anyone," Remus joked lightly.  
  
  
  
                 "It will hurt us." Her eyes were serious, "Now, let me tell my story…"


	2. Chapter 1

Descendant of the Challenger - Chapter 1

By: Star of Faith

September 1, 1976

King's Cross Station

Rhiannon Delaney gulped nervously as she looked around the train station, anxiously hoping to find a fellow magical friend. She was standing there with her obvious foster parents, Alec and Leann Delaney. She hoped to see someone else with a pile of luggage and an owl… or at the very least, a twig resembling a wand. While her foster parents were good enough company, the time was nearing 11:00 am, and if she didn't figure out how to get to platform 9 ¾ soon, she would miss the Hogwarts Express.

_It would've been such a shame, too_, Rhiannon thought. She had spent eleven years thinking she was a normal child, and when the letter from Hogwarts had arrived in its green-ink-and-parchment splendour, excitement had raced through her veins. She desperately wanted to go, but it was suddenly looking near impossible. A frown created small creases on her forehead, her pale skin becoming, if possible, even paler.

"Mum!" she hissed, tugging on Leann's sleeve, "I'm going to be late!" Her pale green eyes looked up imploringly. The woman sighed exasperatedly.

"Rhiannon, you're the witch. What am I supposed to do?" She questioned affectionately. Rhiannon shrugged, tucking a strand of sleek black hair behind a delicate ear. 

"I dunno, find another wizard? I'm only eleven, you know, Mum," Rhiannon shot back lightly. Alec smiled at his adopted daughter. 

"Well, there's one," he said, pointing to a young boy with long white-blond hair. "He has an owl. He's got to be a wizard; I can't imagine anyone else having such a pet." He winked at Rhiannon, and nudged her in the boy's direction. Rhiannon nodded weakly and began her short trek, looking brave, but feeling desperately nervous on the inside.

Clutching her newly acquired metal cage containing her pet owl Swoosh to her side, Rhiannon tapped the shoulder of the boy lightly. He turned around, and Rhiannon gasped. Staring into her own pale eyes were a pair of luminous gray eyes, presently held in a disdainful gaze. He had a uninterested, polite smile upon his face, lips full and curved slightly at the ends. He had an aristocratic nose, defined facial features. He looked like old money. 

"Yes?" His voice was still young, the voice of a boy not yet on his way to manhood, but it still held an air of power, and a worldly attitude of boredom. "What would you like?"

"Ummmm…" she squeaked, hitting a note high in the register. Embarrassed, she quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat. Trying again, she softly asked, "How do you get onto the platform?"

The boy's upturned mouth turned into a full-fledged smirk as he questioned her in return: "You don't know how to walk onto a train platform, little girl?"

Rhiannon huffily rolled her eyes and replied, "No, I mean Platform 9 ¾. I mean, you _are_ a wizard right?" She was worried for a moment, when he didn't reply, that he thought her a lunatic. But then, of course, she noticed a wand peeking out of a pocket of his long coat, and she impishly continued, "Of course, that _is_ a wand in your pocket, right? Not a twig?"

The smirk all but vanished for a second, then reappeared in full force. He let out a dry laugh. "Of course," the elegantly cold tone in his voice confirmed her beliefs as he turned towards the wall. "Just watch." He swiveled and grabbed her arm lightly. "Only, next time, not so loud. The Muggles might hear."

Rhiannon nodded obediently as she waited with bated breath. This was it, her first display of magic, aside from that one trip to Diagon Alley. The boy was at the wall, almost touching the brick exterior with his things. He turned for a second, and then he simply-

Vanished. "He's gone," she whispered in awe. She turned to where Leann and Alec stood. "Mum, Dad! He's _gone_!" She ran back to where they stood, and Leann looked at her watch, did a double take, and looked up with wide eyes.

"You've only got two minutes, Rhiannon. You'd best hurry!" Leann told her, grabbing her cart of luggage and shoving it to the little girl. "Go, now!" She gave her a hug, and Alec did too. They placed their hands on their foster daughter's back, and lightly pushed her toward the brick barrier. "I don't know how he did it, but maybe you should do it quickly. Do not get nervous, you're just like him. _Magical_." Rhiannon gave them a big grin, throwing her arms around them one last time. 

"I'll miss you. I'll write!" she whispered.

"Go, sweetheart!" Alec told her. "We love you." Rhiannon turned from them, grabbed her cart, and determinedly ran towards the barrier. She cut off a group of Muggle tourists, who screamed at her to slow down and watch where she was going, but she didn't hear them. She was through the brick wall…and gone.

"Whoa." In all her life, Rhiannon had never seen anything as amazing as the Hogwarts Express. Shiny, scarlet red, and larger than life, it was the vessel that would carry her to a new life. She bit her lip. The only obstacle keeping her from this train and her new-found existence was the tall, tow-headed boy in front of her. "Not another one," she sighed. The boy turned and regarded her with a appraising look. 

"Yes?" he asked, his head cocked as he bent to pick up his valise and adjust his glasses. "May I help you?"

"Actually…you're in the way." she said, smiling benignly. "I kinda have to put my things onto the train. The one that's leaving in…" she checked her watch, "One minute?! Move!"

The boy raised his eyebrows and a mischievous look came into his eyes as he replied, "A bit bossy, are we?" She sighed and tried to swerve around him, but he quickly moved in front of her cart again, this time on purpose. Becoming frustrated with the boy, she swerved the other way, to be blocked yet again, this time by another dark haired preteen. His eyes were blue to the other's brown, and just as roguish. 

A blonde head appeared over the first boy's shoulder with a wry grin on it. "You two, always playing the evil-doers. Who are you torturing you now?"

The second boy replied wickedly, "Fresh meat!" just as the first one chimed in, "Our own fair maiden."

The blonde told the first one, "James, you have Lily!" James gulped, as the blonde continued. "And you, Sirius, have the _rest_ of the female population!"

"Does that include the ugly ones?" Sirius asked in a small voice, a fearful look upon his face. The blonde shook his head.

"Sirius…yes." Sirius brightened. 

"I still got it!!" he whooped. He rounded to catch up with James, who was already scanning the crowd for whom Rhiannon assumed to be Lily. She gave the blonde a half smile as he helped her cart her luggage onto the train. He hopped down from the compartment and offered her his hand. 

"Hi," he said good-naturedly. "Just ignore those two, James and Sirius. I've known them for all of five hours, and I've already figured out that _I'm _the smart one." he laughed. "My name is Remus, by the way." Rhiannon took his hand and shook it firmly, noting the dark circles around his gray eyes and the laugh lines around his wide smile. _He's a bit like the other boy, _she decided, _Except he's…lighter somehow. Nice._

To him, she said, "Rhiannon. Rhiannon Delaney." Their eyes met, and Rhiannon shivered slightly. She was drawn in. There was something familiar about him…looking into his eyes made her feel like she had just come home. Suddenly a shrill whistle made them both jump in surprise, both a bit embarrassed to have been staring. 

He grinned slightly, the look not quite reaching his eyes. "That's…our signal." Rhiannon nodded, and they deftly jumped onto the train, closing the door just as it started to move. Rhiannon heard Remus say something else, but at the same time, the words were no longer words, just sound… and she was suddenly falling into a nightmarish abyss, her surroundings gone and a new world coming into play.

***

__

Northern Scotland

__

It was sunny. The light from overhead was almost blinding, and if not for overwhelming feeling of being blotted out of the world, the weather would've been almost pleasant.

But it wasn't. For the sun indeed did lend a feeling of unstableness to three of the four youths gathered in a small square area of grass in the Scottish Highlands. There were two women, two men, each adorned in ornate robes and radiating power. Helga Hufflepuff, with her dark red hair and ready smile. Rowena Ravenclaw, with her affinity to Transfiguration and wise blue eyes. Godric Gryffindor, brave and fool-hardy, with his boyish charms. And Salazar Slytherin, with his stormy dark eyes and ambitious plans. 

They were a powerful group, and as they sat watching their dreams being built, it was obvious that their dreams would affect the world. Rowena and Helga sat by themselves, watching the two men argue between themselves.

"Godric is going to make Salazar very angry one day, I fear," giggled Helga, her eyes sparkling as she took in the scene in front of them. "If he cannot keep his opinions to himself, perhaps Salazar will have to beat them out of him."

"Hush!" Rowena regarded the younger girl with a suppressed, if affectionate, smile. "They are just…two different men, that is all, Helga. Boys will be boys." Helga nodded. 

"Yes, but I wager they'll kill each other before Hogwarts is built! And then where will we be? No one to dance with when we rejoice its opening!"

"I call Helga as my partner." The girls smiled as Godric looked up from his argument, throwing them an impish smile. Rowena batted her eyelashes, for once caught up in the euphoria of what they were doing.

"But who will be my partner?" she asked coquettishly. Godric gave Salazar a nudge, recoiling when he received a dark look.

"You'd do well to consider the important things concerning Hogwarts opening," Salazar said shortly. His eyes softened. "But if forced to choose, Rowena." He ducked his head and continued to work on the piece of parchment below him.

_Rowena colored and cleared her throat. "When will the spell be done, Salazar?"_

"Tonight," came the reply. " That is when the construction will be done for good, and only then can we invoke our protection onto the final product."

"Then tonight it will be." Rowena glowed with a wide smile. "Tonight is when the fruits of our labor will pay off. Tonight is when we make Hogwarts, history."

For a moment, Rhiannon felt herself start to drift into reality, before feeling the heat of her vision engulf her. She moaned weakly, but let it take her…

It was night, and the fire the four had built roared high and hot. Godric slept soundly on the soft lush grass, his head propped up lightly with his hands. Helga sat next to him, absent-mindedly twirling her wand in her fingers. Only Rowena and Salazar worked feverishly. Only Rowena and Salazar had the knowledge to invoke centuries-old spirits to this site on this day, when the stars were aligned just so, and only they could make Hogwarts truly happen. 

"Rowena," Helga called, her eyes bored and hands restless with barely restrained power, "Are you two almost quite done?"

"Almost, quite." Rowena sighed and wiped her brow. The parchment the two had been laboring on contained every spell that they knew necessary to call Protection onto the grounds. They needed to be prepared, if they were to fulfill their plans.

"We're done." Salazar looked up, his eyes bright. "We're finally done. We can do it. Now." Rowena looked indignant.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time, and we mustn't let it slip by. Manes de Vetustes will heed our cry only once every 1000 years."

And so they converged, Rowena, Salazar, Helga, and a sleepy Godric. They touched their wands to the brittle parchment, glancing up at the formidable figure of a castle . And then they chanted, watching with eager eyes as the power shot out of each wand, twining and twisting to form a pillar of energy.

"Infinite robur, manes de vetustus, nos quattuor invocare tu, donare Hogwarts in fidem recipere. Donare nos Auctors legatum!"

The words were powerful, and as they pronounced the last word, a feverish pitch invaded Salazar's voice. "Spirit of Old!! We call on you! Arise and heed our call. Feast on the power we offer, take our souls as vessels and make us great!"

Rowena trembled as her wand jerked. "Salazar," she whispered.

"Don't break the circle, Rowena!" His eyes were huge, crazed even, as his wand twirled madly. Godric looked pale, his own wand dancing of its own accord in his hand, pale red energy shooting from it. Helga just looked stiff, her eyes scared and her hair messy. 

Rowena nodded and gripped her wand. And then she blanched. For standing where a whirlwind of energy had once been stood a pillar of- nothingness.

All was calm. Nothing stirred, and all that could be heard was silence. Rowena was fearful at first, but then an aura of calm pervaded her body. All four were taken by a similar entity.

"Ravenclaw," the disembodied voice intoned. "Wise and skilled. Your spirit is knowledgeable. You will be the House of Wisdom, home to the eagle." She felt a waft of something kiss her brow, and she fell to the grass with a soft thump, touching a slim wand that spouted fiery energy in her hand. 

"Hufflepuff," the voice hissed. "Eye to tomorrow. Patience never-ending, friend to all. Your House will be one of Loyalty. Your Spirit houses the badger." Helga seemed oddly at peace as a yellowish light surrounded the small gold cup of water she held in her hands.

"Gryffindor," here the voice almost laughed, "Brave and fool-hardy, you are the hero that should not be, but is. Chivalry and nobility are your House traits, imbued in the Lion. Treat your soon-to-be-heroes well, Gryffindor." Godric looked almost dazed as he grasped a ornate sword in his large hands, a reddish wind ruffling his hair.

"Ah, Slytherin." The voice floated in the wind, becoming almost fetid and hot as it touched Salazar's face. "Cunning and ambitious, your House is the dwelling of the Power-hungry. These are traits that can kill, or help you prosper. Choose your legacy well, Serpent, for it shall set the tone of the Final battle." Salazar alone remained upright as a small coin bounded from nothingness into his hand. It gleamed green and silver, a pentacle that was covered in dirt and soil.

"And now I leave you, Founders four, to your own devices. With the knowledge given to you and the gifts the Spirits have imparted, choose wisely your course of action. History has been made tonight, know this well. Your castle is awaiting."

And with that it was gone.

And so it was. Helga was the first to awaken from her stupor, holding the water gently. "It's done! Oh, all of you, look! He-she, oh, it_ finished our castle!" They all turned to look, and indeed, the castle was done. In all of its glory. Lights burned in every window and the founders smiled. _

"Come then!" Godric yelled, waving his sword madly, already running to the castle. "It's time for dinner!"

"Godric!" Rowena smiled and gave Helga a hug. "We've done it,' she whispered, scarcely believing it. "Salazar," she said softly, turning to her friend. "Let's go rejoice."

But Salazar was not listening. "It could not have been so easy," he muttered. "Elements from age-old spirits giving us this in all of two seconds? No, there is something else we must sacrifice."

Rowena shook her head. "Nothing! Nothing else, Salazar. For five years we have slaved over a school to educate others like us; other wizards and witches_. We have given our blood, and our tears, and our sweat. Do not say there is anything else." Her eyes pleaded._

Salazar looked at her for a moment. "No." he said softly. "Nothing else, then." He flipped the coin sub-consciously, catching it. He pocketed it in her robes and gave her a small smile. "Let's go, Rowena. Destiny awaits us."

But as they trekked to the castle, Salazar had to wonder. Muttering various protection spells and charms to himself, he allowed Rowena to lead him after the others. There would be nothing to destroy his dream. Their dream. Not if he could stop it.

It was done. Their dreams had started to take hold.

They had a legacy.

***

Remus stared out the window, watching little raindrops catch hold on the windows, rolling down until they slipped away to be suddenly gone. He looked over to the other couch concernedly, looking upon the face of Rhiannon. She was in a dead dream world, had been unconscious for nearly an hour. He could wonder what made her sleep so soundly, to have just collapsed in the hall outside the compartment. Whatever it was, it had hurt. Just before she had fallen, a strangled cry had escaped from her throat, and she had grabbed her head in pain, as though a sudden, excruciating headache had taken place. Even now, her hands were still in place; she had a death grip on her skull.

The compartment was silent, but they were not alone. Sirius and James were there. Sound asleep, yes, but there. Lily Evans was also there, pacing back and forth in front of the compartment door, worrying over the girl that she never got to meet. She was perplexed as to why Rhiannon had fainted, but more concerned than anything. Remus found that his friends' presence was comforting in a way, as though Rhiannon were a close relative on the brink of death, soothing his worries. He knew it was weird, but he had a feeling that he would get to know the girl much better at Hogwarts. A light groan from Rhiannon's couch startled both Lily and Remus, and they moved to her side. 

"Lily? What's she doing?" Remus asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lily retorted, her green eyes flashing as wild red hair tumbled down into them. She brushed it out of her way, and then smoothed back damp tendrils from Rhiannon's sweaty forehead. 

"You're a girl," Remus stated, as though it would explain every problem in the universe, even world hunger. Lily rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, and was about to reply nastily, but a weak voice cut her off.

"Remus… where am I? Who's that?" the voice came from the couch.

"A bit nosy, isn't she?" Lily joked. Upon seeing Remus's evil glare, she hastened to add, "_Just_ kidding… _That_ is Lily," she told Rhiannon. "You're in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, I think number seventy."

"Remus…what happened?" Rhiannon asked, opening her eyes to look to him, and closing them right away, wincing at the harsh light in the compartment.

"Great to know I'm thanked for my information," Lily grumbled before Remus answered.

"You… I don't know. Fainted or something. In the hall, held your head like you hit it or something," he told her softly, brushing away a stray curl that Lily had missed.

"I don't know what happened either…" 

The weak statement was followed by a scratchy overhead voice: "We are now pulling into Hogwarts Station. Please be ready to depart at any minute." The train began to slow, and a mumbled voice could be heard on the far side of the compartment.

"James, what are you doing to my _robes_?"

Rhiannon smiled. Vision or not, Hogwarts was going to be interesting all on its own.

***

Star of Faith thanks you for reviews! A special thanks to: draicana (our special muse) and Kiki.


	3. Chapter 2

Descendant of the Challenger: The Power of Blood

Chapter 2

By: Star of Faith

The train jolted to a stop abruptly, and Rhiannon felt her insides melt. This was it. This was Hogwarts, a school of magic and wonder, and God knows what else. Would she fit in? She was a Muggle, after all. And it wasn't as if she knew magic yet, and she wasn't particularly apt, if previous situations had proved correct, and besides, she didn't know any-

"Hey," a soft voice commanded, "Don't worry. We're all new to this place." Rhiannon turned and gave a half-hearted smile to Lily, who gave a wink back and slipped her arm companionably threw hers. 

"Remus," Lily cried behind her shoulder, "Come on! And bring those two oafs I call friends with you!" Rhiannon hid a smile at Lily's obvious teasing.

"Have you known them long?" asked Rhiannon tentatively, stooping to pick up her wand, which had slid out of her robes. "I mean, are you Muggle or pure blooded witch?"

"Muggle-born. You?" 

"Muggle, also. I was pretty surprised when I got the letter." Rhiannon laughed, remembering Alec's face when the owls had started smacking into their windows.

"Me too," Lily grinned. "My mum and dad were happy, though. They've always known something was weird about me. My sister, on the other hand, was scared to her little core. Hasn't come near me since the first owl." She cackled. "Not that I'd have it any other way, of course." Off Rhiannon's look, she had the grace to seem abashed. "Well, ask Sirius," she said defensively. "He's lived next to me since the day we were born, he knows what a perfect little terror Petunia is!"

"Petunia?" Rhiannon bit her lip. "What's your mum's name, Hyacinth?!" The girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles.

"What's funny is," Lily wheezed, "is, that her name isn't even remotely that normal! It's Chrysanthemum! Mum for short!"

They would've fallen off the train had it not been for Sirius and James. Rhiannon felt warmth spread all throughout her body as James tugged her from the edge of the train into the compartment. Tall, with messy black hair and brown, pensive eyes, James was definitely cute. But, she remembered, he was Lily's. Solely Lily's. Yet as James gave her a wink and held her hand gently for a second before letting her go, Rhiannon had to wonder if Lily couldn't maybe make do with Sirius.

She didn't know that Lily had definitely not missed the long look that Rhiannon and James had shared. Neither had Remus, who was behind the group, with a thoughtful look in his gray eyes. The little green demons were beginning to find shoulders to sit upon. Shoulders belonging to Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.

***

The boats were tiny. Cramped. Thoroughly _not_ enjoyable. And that big guy with the wild hair… he was slightly sketchy. In all, not a good mix. Rhiannon was a bit fearful, and Lily was not there to help. She was in a boat with "her boys," James, Sirius, and Remus, already proclaiming them her clique. Rhiannon felt a bit put out, but the presence of a nice round boy by the name of Peter calmed her. At least there was someone here more hopeless than she. 

A sigh escaped Rhiannon's lips, slightly wistful for the few precious moments of joy she had had on the train. It seemed Hogwarts was destined to be a lonely home. As the boat rounded a dogleg in the giant lake, an enormous dwelling loomed in the near distance. It could hardly be considered a mansion, and castle was not large enough to describe the abode. It was simply…amazing. Turrets and towers, huge halls and thousands of windows were lit up gaily with such spirit that it astonished Rhiannon; rendered her speechless, really. It seemed that Hogwarts Castle was alive.

The boat bumped up against the shore of the lake, and Rhiannon started. She had been lost in wonderment, staring up at her new home. She smiled slightly as Peter held out a pasty white, vaguely sausage-like hand to assist her. Politely she declined his help, and quickly stepped out onto the rocky shoreline. A minute later, she was quite glad, for Peter had lost his balance and fallen into the water, with a splash and a cry of surprise. Rhiannon let out a small laugh, and was about to help him when she caught sight of Lily's shock of auburn-red hair.

"Lily!" she called out, hoping to catch the other girl's attention. "Wait up!" Lily turned quickly, forcing a smile onto her face. She motioned to the boys to stop, and they stood silently until Rhiannon caught up with them. With a small, wry grin she said, "You just missed seeing someone fall into the lake!" Ignoring their blank faces Rhiannon continued, "I _do_ hope we're all in the same house, otherwise I'll be lost! I hope we stay friends even if we're not sorted together… you four have been so nice to me."

Lily's face softened, and a smile created small dimples in her cheeks. "Of course we'll be friends, no matter what." Their earlier discomfort forgotten, much the way eleven year olds do, the group companionably walked into the castle through the huge oaken doors. 

The large group that was the first year class of Hogwarts stopped to a sudden screeching halt at the foot of a large stair-case. There stood a tall, thin woman with a stern face lined with age. Her eyes were dark and glittering, her mouth pursed and tight over her teeth. Her face held the appearance of being held too tightly back, which was probably because her scalp was gathered somewhere in the back of her skull, along with an expanse of steel wool colored hair. A large, black witch's hat sat atop her head, complementing the velvet black robes and cloak she wore. Rhiannon had the impression that this woman was not someone to cross, and whispered so to Lily. The red-head nodded grimly back.

"Hello, first-years," the woman said, her voice stiff. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. For those of you in Gryffindor, I will be your head of house. For everyone else, I will one of the figure-heads at this illustrious school. I do hope you all know how lucky you are to be here, and I do hope you will all make us proud." She finally cracked a small, warm smile, turning with a swish of her robes to lead the children to the unknown.

The group all gave tremulous smiles back, their young bodies restless with barely contained energy. Rhiannon could see James and Sirius fighting playfully out of the corner of her eyes, and Remus with his long-suffering expression trying to pay attention to the witch in front of them. She turned to whisper to Lily, "I wonder where we're going."

"The Sorting Ceremony," James answered, his attention momentarily diverted from Sirius. "My mum and dad went to Hogwarts also. They've been excited since I was five for me to go here. They've told me pretty much everything. All we have to do is put on-Sirius, _stop_- a hat that tells us what house we belong to. Hocus pocus magic stuff. Extremely standard." James sniffed and tried to look important, but Lily just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him into Sirius. 

"So." Rhiannon looked up at James, her eyes wide and hesitant. She wondered what to say to him. He was a pure-blood and she was just a stupid Muggle. But then, so was Lily." "What's up with you and Lily anyway?" Oh, no way. Rhiannon mentally slapped her head. What a thing to say when you wanted to woo a boy. 

James raised an eyebrow and gently steered her into the line that was filtering into a large, spacious hall. "Me and Lils?" he said mildly. "Oh, she's nice enough. Siri introduced me to her today. They've been best friends since forever. I like her fine." He cocked his head. "What about you and Remus?"

Rhiannon raised her eyebrows and sputtered. "Wh-What do you mean?" she managed to stammer out after a few seconds. "M-Me? And… R-Remus?" James looked at her, long and hard for a moment. His face pulled into a huge grin and he waggled his eyebrows as he nodded yes. "There's…nothing, nothing at all between us, James."

"That's what they _all_ say. But hey," he said, noticing her discomfort and tugging a strand of her hair, "if that's what you insist, who am I to pull a pretty girl like you off the market?" Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"You're sure debonair for an eleven year old, James." James stuck out his tongue and pushed her. 

Rhiannon would've replied, but all she could do was gape. The hall where they stood was enormous! The walls were a matte white, engraved with marvelous pictures depicting wizards and fantastic beasts. Tall columns were built into the walls, holding small wooden torches, framing huge drafty windows. There was a marble floor on which Hogwarts seal was painted, with eight long mahogany tables lining the space. There was a sort of rising in the front of the room, where another table was set up. Rhiannon dimly registered that there was a stool also sitting in the front of the room, but two things diverted her attention.

One: The ceiling, which James explained in hush tones, was enchanted. It was magnificent. The picture that it showed, of an inky blue sky with tiny stars twinkling everywhere, was extremely real. Rhiannon felt that if she reached out, she may feel cold nothingness.

Two: There were hundreds of children here. Ranging from 11 to 17, literally hundreds per house sat at each set of two tables. There were banners strewn across the tables, red and gold for one, silver and green for another, and finally blue and bronze and yellow and black for the last two. _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,_ Rhiannon thought, remembering her vision. She was a bit scared of the multitude of kids she saw, wondered if they would all see the fool she might make of herself.

A slight pressure on her hand made her look up into Remus's eyes. "Don't worry,' he said, unknowingly echoing Lily's words. "You'll be okay. We're here together." Rhiannon smiled gratefully as McGonagall began to call names out.

"Oh," said James disappointedly as the first few kids ran up to the stool, "we missed the Sorting Hat sing."

"Abrams, Juliet!" _Hufflepuff. _"Bell, Nigel!" _Gryffindor._ "Bickerling, Gareth!" _Slytherin._ "Black, Sirius!" It was a sight to see Sirius wrestle the old hat and finally put it on; apparently the old thing didn't want to get near enough to Sirius's head to be able to tell anything. _Gryffindor! _Rhiannon smiled. Maybe she would get that house. She hoped so.

"Cavensworth, Horace!" _Hufflepuff._

What house would she be in? Which one was it good to be in? The one with her friends in it. But which one would that be? Rhiannon felt her stomach turn. They were only on "C"!

"Collins, Tricia!" _Ravenclaw. _ Dennis, Landon!" _Gryffindor._

Oh, no. It was her turn. She knew it. James grasped her hand tightly.

"Delaney, Rhiannon!" With a deep breath, Rhiannon ran to the front of the room and plopped on the chair. Tightly pulling the hat over her head, Rhiannon waited.

A small, tinny voice sounded.

"_Ah, noble, I see. You'll be willing to help out those you care for. Admirably fool-hardy, but brave nonetheless. Got a good head on your shoulders for Potions, too. You'll do great things. But terrible. That's the price blood pays, I suppose. Yes, dear, I know Gryffindor is the House you want to be in, but Destiny is a fickle thing. It dictates that you be miserable, at least for now. Doesn't seem fair, does it? Ah, well, you're young, and ambitious, and certainly not excessively self-sacrificing, so I suppose the best way to go is-"_ The Hat paused and Rhiannon gripped the chair. The hat was weird. And she wasn't too happy with what she was hearing. Miserable? How?

"Slytherin!!!!!"

Rhiannon's eyes popped open and she stared in apprehension at the green and silver table. The people there were eyeing her in interest, but it was a sketchy interest. Rhiannon shuddered and hoped fervently Lily and the others would join her soon.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily rushed to the stool as fast as Rhiannon had, and jammed her bright red hair underneath the hat. The Hat sat for a moment before declaring her-

_"Gryffindor!"_

Rhiannon's world blew apart. She barely noticed the way a pale-haired boy next to her was leering. All she saw was Lily rush off to the Gryffindor table looking immensely pleased. Didn't she-didn't she want Rhiannon there too? Was she not affected like Rhiannon was? Rhiannon lifted her sleeve to her nose and discreetly blew it. No use getting teary eyed till the boys were sorted too. She tried to be brave.

…_but Destiny is a fickle thing. It dictates that you be miserable, at least for now. _

Rhiannon fumbled with her sleeve. What did that bloody hat know anyway? So what if Lils and Siri weren't in her House? If they didn't miss her, she didn't miss them. Just please, she whispered in her heart of hearts, please let James and Remus be with me.

"Lupin, Remus!" Rhiannon gasped. How far gone had she been? They were already on L? In that space of time, Slytherin had gotten two new recruits.

_"Gryffindor!"_ And that was that. Rhiannon felt the air start to dissipate from her body. That only left James now, but she had a feeling she knew how this would go. Remus, at least, looked disappointed as he caught her eye. Rhiannon gave him a small smile and a wave.

"Malfoy, Lucius!" Rhiannon watched with interest as another pale-haired boy who resembled the boy at her elbow trotted up to the stool. He looked familiar…the boy at the barrier! Rhiannon crossed her fingers.

"_Slytherin!" _Rhiannon laughed and for the first time that night looked happy. Lucius gave a bored grin and sauntered to the table. He slid in the seat next to the boy at her elbow, giving her a small smile. 

"Delaney," he acknowledged. "Good to see you finally learned how to work those damn walls." Rhiannon laughed. 

"Glad you're here, Malfoy."

"Potter, James!" Rhiannon stopped abruptly. This was it. She watched, almost bug-eyed, as the tall, dark-haired boy strode to the stool.

_"Gryffindor!"_

There was an odd feeling of being boneless, as Rhiannon took in the unfairness of her situation.

_Doesn't seem fair, does it? _

Rhiannon scowled. She had made four friends, and now she didn't have one. They had all left her to be together, and not one seemed to miss her. This was a betrayal too large for Rhiannon's preteen ego to ignore.

"Left you all alone, did they?" Lucius drawled. "Oh, well. I know Potter well. He's another old wizarding family. A total pansy. You don't need the likes of him if you're in Slytherin. And the rest of them are Mud-bloods!"

"Excuse me?' she asked, distracted.

"Mud-bloods? They're half-magic, half-Muggle." Malfoy said this with an expression of distaste and sneered in the direction of the Gryffindors.

Rhiannon didn't bother to tell him that she too was a Mud-blood. After all, she ahd to be better than those lousy Gryffindors that had left her, didn't she? She was a Slytherin.

"Delaney, I want you to meet my cousin, Azrael. He's a third year. He's friends with Narcissa Lestrange."

Off Rhiannon's blank look, he sighed. "The Lestranges are the oldest, most expansively wide known wizard family in the world. Narcissa is the most talented and beautiful of all of them. I thought it would do to make influential friends." A short, reedy, black haired boy appeared at Lucius's shoulder. "Ah, and speaking of! Severus Snape. He is the son of Sinaire Snape, the Potions Master."

Rhiannon gulped. So many influential people, right at her fingertips! Who needed James and Remus and Lily anyway?

But as she turned and caught James looking a bit sadly at her, Rhiannon wondered if it would be so easy to let go of the kids she had so fervently wanted to be friends with.

Oh well. Maybe she'd just forgive James. 

__


End file.
